


Mathematical Excellence

by TrinahEke



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrinahEke/pseuds/TrinahEke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Mathematical Excellence

"A bacon sandwich and a can of coke please." Ace said to the woman behind the counter. "What are you having Doctor?"  
"Tea please." said the Doctor with a beguiling smile. The woman behind the counter returned his smile and poured tea into a cup, pulled a can of coke out of a fridge and placed both drinks on the counter. "£2.30 please." she said with a smile. Ace handed over the money, picked up the can of coke and took a seat at a nearby table. The Doctor smiled at the woman behind the counter and followed Ace to the table.   
In the background a tv was blearing out the news. "...And in more news scientists have confirmed the discovery of arachnid DNA in a bog body found in Ireland 8 years ago. The body which was previously known as Joe Boggs has now been nicknamed Spiderman following this startling discovery..." The Doctor's expression had changed, he was listening intently to the broadcast with a solemn expression on his face. "It can't be...Adric..."   
"Who's Adric?" asked Ace  
"He travelled with me a long time ago. We have to go."  
"What now but I haven't had my bacon sarnie?"  
"There's not a moment to lose."  
"We travel in a time machine, surely there is enough time for me to eat my sarnie?" The Doctor got to his feet and went to the counter. Smiling at the woman he asked "Can you make that sandwich to go?" The woman again responded to the Doctor's smile and wrapped up a freshly made bacon sandwich. The Doctor beamed and turned to Ace "Shall we go?"  
Ace got to her feet and followed the Doctor out of the cafe. "Hey Sue where's my bacon sarnie, I've been waiting ages?" asked a man sitting against the back wall of the cafe.

In the TARDIS

"So where are we going?" Ace asked peering over the Doctor shoulder.  
"Ireland."  
"Oh Leprauchauns, I can't wait." giggled Ace. The Doctor frowned. There aren't any Leprauchauns when we're going." he replied.   
"Are there really Leprauchauns?" asked Ace surprised by the Doctors comment. The Doctor smiled but did not answer.  
The familiar groan of the TARDIS dematerialising filled the air as the blue box faded from view.

Ireland a long long time ago

He checked the traps, as usual they were full. Sweeping his long greying hair away from his face as he unhooked the trap door. He released most of the creatures keeping just those he needed for his immediate existence. Not much of a challenge catching creatures for food he was the only intelligent life on the planet. He knew ,he had covered the globe looking for other people but there were none. It was not the planet he knew from travelling with...no he wouldn't think about those times, they were someone else's life not his.   
Life here wasn't so bad ,his little settlement was pleasant enough. The people were always so friendly and they hung on his every word. His train of thought was interrupted by a loud groaning sound. The original of the sound was the next clearing. Was he imagining it, he had imagined being rescued for years but no-one came, could he have finally found him.   
He ran to the nearby clearing stopping in the undergrowth crouching to see, just in time to see the blue box materialise. Was it really here. He waited hopefully. The doors opened and out stepped a girl with long hair followed by a short man. It wasn't him, but hadn't he changed his appearance before. This was it, he stepped forward so they could see him. The man stopped and looked hard at him. The girl was less reserved. "Hi." she said casually. "Want some bacon sarnie?"  
"Ace!" admonished the Doctor. Ace was puzzled, she looked at the Doctor who was studying the man. Neither spoke they just stood weighing the other up.   
"Is anyone going to introduce me?" asked Ace.  
After a short pause the Doctor spoke "Ace this is Adric he died 65 Million years ago by your time."  
"Oh." said Ace not knowing what to say.  
"Is that why you never came for me?" asked Adric bitterly. "You thought I was dead?"  
"How did you survive?" quizzed the Doctor. Ace was feeling uneasy.  
"Is that it? You're not happy to see me Doctor? You're not relieved I survived? Did you even try to save me?" the bitterness in his voice chilled Ace to the bone. She wanted to run into the TARDIS and hide in her room.  
"Answer me..how did you survive? Who helped you?" the Doctor was scaring Ace now, she was beginning to wish she was anywhere else but here.  
"Helped me..who helped me? No-one helped me, least of all you!!!" Adric replied accusingly. "I survived because I had to, because you didn't come!" Adric hissed.   
"Block Transfer Computation." stated the Doctor flatly.   
"Finally you get it. You always did underestimate me." Adric's voice was full of venom. Ace watched the two of them nervously. The Doctor said nothing. "Do you have any idea how long I have had to survive on this alien planet?"  
"Alien?" questioned Ace and immediately wished she had remained silent. Adric had fixed her with his cold stare, and chills had run down her spine.  
"This planet is alien to me. I have had to scramble to exist here because he left me to die. And one day he will leave you too." Ace exploded, she was about to strike him but the Doctor caught her arm with his umbrella handle.   
"But he.." she protested looking into the Doctors eyes.  
"He has a right to be angry." said the Doctor in a calm voice which failed to convey the emotions she saw in his eyes. He looked frightened, she had never seen that in his eyes before.   
Adric was silent for a moment. "Why are you here, now?" he asked.  
"I came for you."  
Adric fell silent again. "Why now?"  
"I didn't know you were here Adric, I thought you were dead." replied the Doctor softly. Ace watched Adric, he seemed different. The bitterness had melted away.  
"You came for me." Adric whispered.  
"Yes, I'm here now." said the Doctor softly. A little blonde haired girl ran into the clearing and took Adrics hand. She smiled at the Doctor.   
Ace decided it was safe to speak now. "Hi, I'm Ace, what's your name?"  
The girl smiled "I'm Romana."  
"Pretty name." said the Doctor. Romana again smiled at the Doctor. Adric remained silent.   
Ace spoke again. "Where do you live Romana?" Romana smiled, took Ace's hand and led her out of the clearing. The Doctor and Adric followed in silence.   
After a few minutes they arrived in a settlement with simple dwelling made out of logs and mud. Romana led Ace to one of the dwellings, a woman stepped out and ushered the group inside. Ace looked around the dwelling, it was very simple with a cooking pot suspended over an open fire. Around the fire was an array of chairs, the woman ushered them to sit. Having all taken seats the group sat in silence until finally Adric spoke. "You're going to take me with you?" he asked quietly.   
"If that's what you want." the Doctor replied softly. Adric nodded. "When you are ready, we will leave," said the Doctor. Adric looked at the Doctor, tears were welling in his eyes. "I want to leave now." he uttered getting to his feet. The Doctor stood too and ushered Ace to her feet, the moment she stood up the dwelling disappeared along with Romana, the woman and the rest of the settlement. Ace opened her mouth to speak but a look from the Doctor told her not to. Silently the Doctor, Adric and Ace walked back to the TARDIS. 

Inside the TARDIS

The Doctor was fiddling with switches and levers, more than was absolutely necessary in Ace's opinion.  
She decided to try to talk to Adric, after all he had travelled with the Doctor, they had that in common. Hi. So you travelled with the Doctor then?" she said in a bright voice. Adric watched her for a moment and then smiled. He had a nice smile Ace thought.   
"Yes, with two different Doctors." he said proudly.  
"Really? What was he like back then?" Ace asked excitedly.  
"The first one I travelled with was eccentric, Tegan used to say..." he broke off. Ace watched him, he seemed overwhelmed with emotion. "What happened to Tegan, Doctor?" Adric asked.  
"She went home Adric, right after..." the Doctor broke off awkwardly.  
"Can I see her?" Adric asked quietly.  
"It's been years for her Adric, she moved on with her life." replied the Doctor. "We're landing." stated the Doctor.   
Ace moved to the Doctor's side. "So when and where?" she asked.  
"Ace, home of course don't you trust me?" the Doctor teased with a twinkle in his eye. This was Ace's Doctor, but as quickly as he had reappeared he was gone again. Ace hoped this wouldn't go on too long, she wanted her Doctor back.  
The Doctor pulled the lever, the door opened Ace went out first followed by Adric and then the Doctor.   
Adric looked around at the busy street, he had been away from civilisation for so long it was a little scary now he was here.   
"Are you hungry?" said the Doctor calmly.  
"Yes." replied Adric, he hadn't noticed his hunger until the Doctor asked.  
"Then first we will eat. Where to Ace?" asked the Doctor. Ace smiled, "Peggy's cafe, its just round the corner."  
"Shall we go?" asked the Doctor brightly. 

Peggy's Cafe

The Doctor, Adric and Ace sat at a table waiting to be served. Adric looked around nervously, apart from their group the only people in the cafe were Peggy (the cafe owner) and her assistant a teenager girl who Peggy called Ali, but that was too many people for Adric. He had forgotten what it was like to be around people, real people. The people in his settlement had done exactly what he wanted, exactly what he expected. Real people were a different thing altogether, real people like Ace, Peggy and Ali. Adric could cope with the Doctor, he knew the Doctor, better than the Doctor could ever imagine, but these others, these humans they were different. He wanted to run and hide.   
Peggy was yelling at Ali behind the counter, Ace looked uncomfortable whereas the Doctor seemed not to even notice. "STOP!" yelled Adric getting to his feet. Peggy was immediately quiet. Adric moved over to the counter "Are you alright?" he asked Ali looking her straight in the eye.   
"Y..yes." she replied hesitantly. "Thanks." she managed to add.   
"Come, sit with us." Adric said offering his hand.   
Ali looked Adric straight in the eye and smiled. Adric returned her smile. "Thanks." she said taking his hand. Adric guided her safely round the edge of the counter and the two of them sat at the table with Ace and the Doctor.   
Peggy walked over to the table as though nothing had happened and took their orders including Ali's.   
Ace thought this situation was really strange but said nothing, she just wanted this day to be over. The Doctor was making small talk with Ali who kept turned her head to smile at Adric. 'If only she had seem him an hour ago.' thought Ace. 'she wouldn't be all starry eyed over him now.' Ace was jogged from her thoughts by the sudden realisation that Adric was starring at her. He gave her the creeps, no matter how nice he acted and she got the distinct impression he knew what she thought of him. Ali laughed breaking Adric's gaze, leaving Ace with an intense feeling of misgiving.   
Adric suddenly turned into a different person, he laughed, he joked, he smiled. The Doctor was relaxed now. Only Ace seemed to have misgivings about Adric.  
They had all finished eating. Ace hadn't had much of an appetite and the majority of her food remained on her plate. Peggy came and cleared the table. "Time to be going I believe." said the Doctor warmly to Adric. Adric smiled.  
"Can Ali come with us Doctor?" asked Adric sheepishly.  
"Of course, would you like to join us Ali?" asked the Doctor.  
Ali looked at Adric and blushed slightly before returning her gaze to the Doctor. "I can come?...Really?" she asked shyly.  
"Of course." said Adric matter of factly. "The Doctor said so."   
Ace felt as though she was in a parallel universe, everyone was acting strangely. The Doctor did not take on companions lightly and yet he just invited Ali to join them.  
They all left the cafe and returned to TARDIS.  
"Wait until you see inside." Adric said to Ali like an excited child.  
The Doctor smiled and unlocked the door ushering the party inside. Ace hung back waiting until Adric and Ali were inside. The Doctor turned and looked into her eyes. Ace felt incredibly small at the moment. The Doctor held Ace's gaze for a few seconds before ushering her inside.   
Ace wasn't sure if she had imagined the words that sprung into her head had come from the Doctor or not. He seemed to be telling her to remain calm, don't upset the apple cart. She decided to go to her room and keep out of the way for a while.  
"It's...It's..." stuttered Ali. Adric laughed.   
The Doctor relaxed a little, “All seemed to be good with Adric, maybe she could repair the worst of the damage from years of isolation.” he thought to himself.  
"Come on, I'll show you round...it hasn't changed too much has it Doctor?" Adric asked a little concerned.  
"Not too much." said the Doctor smiling.  
Adric smiled and led Ali off along one of the corridors.  
The Doctor tinkered with buttons and levers on the console pretending to be busy.   
A few minutes later Adric and Ali returned to the console room smiling.   
Adric stared intently into the Doctor's eyes, the Doctor did not flinch, he would betray no emotion. Adric stared for a few moments more and then turned his attention to Ali.  
"Ali would like to travel with us, I told her she could." Adric stated.   
“He said she could.” thought the Doctor. “He didn't ask.” the Doctor knew at that moment trouble was brewing. 

Ace was still in her room. She had long since ran out of things to interest her. Settling herself down on the bed she went to sleep.

Ali kept looking around the console room. She was having trouble taking it all in, a time machine, the Doctor, Adric. Adric was the biggest surprise. She had never fell so hard and so completely. It scared her at times and at other times she revelled in it. Her life had just made a huge turn for the better.  
Adric stood and watched the Doctor work on the console. Same old Doctor and yet this one was different, darker. This one had a dark edge he had never seen before. He was wary of him, didn't trust him, but still he wanted to be in the TARDIS more than anything else. All his dreams throughout all those years had been about the TARDIS. He would stay and see how things worked out.  
The Doctor made a few final adjustments. "Ready." he said smiling. "Are you ready for an adventure?" he asked. Adric smiled, that smile now had a sinister edge to it but the Doctor chose to ignore those feelings. The Doctor hit a button on the console and the familiar groan filled the air once again. 

The TARDIS finally landed. Ali was excited. "Can I go outside first." she said almost jumping up and down.  
The Doctor smiled at her, he loved her enthusiasm, enthusiasm he had had once. "Let me check the atmosphere first, the TAR..."  
"The TARDIS doesn't always goes where its told." cut in Adric.   
"Naughty TARDIS." said Ali smiling at Adric.   
“She hangs on his every word.” thought the Doctor. “I hope she won't come to regret it.”  
"The atmosphere is fine." said the Doctor smiling. He opened the door and gestured for Ali to step outside.  
She stepped outside the door followed by Adric. “Close the door and get as far away from here as possible” said a little voice in the Doctor's brain. He brushed it aside, he wasn't going to run away from his responsibilities, not this time.  
The Doctor walked to the doors and watched them. “They look like an ordinary couple. “he thought to himself. But there was still something nagging in the back of his brain. “SOMETHING WAS TERRIBLY WRONG.”   
Adric and Ali walked. They were in a field. “Another great landing by the Doctor“ thought Adric. There was a hedgerow in front of them, Adric led Ali forward. They negotiated their way through the hedgerow and stopped to take in the view. Ahead of them slightly downhill was a large town. There was row after row of houses. Adric smiled, “Shall we go take a look?” he asked Ali already knowing the answer.   
“Yes.” Replied Ali as Adric knew she would. They set off towards the town with the Doctor following behind.   
The town was typical of a British town, rows of houses with lines of cars outside. They walked along street after street, Adric and Ali were chatting like a couple of teenagers. The streets were empty, the Doctor considered that strange. It was 4 ‘o’ clock in the afternoon on a summers day, the streets should be packed with children at the very least.   
Adric and Ali were oblivious to the streets around them, Adric was entertaining Ali with tales of alien worlds he had visited. The Doctor had long since filtered out their conversation, instead he was listening for signs of life in the streets. He heard nothing but dull tapping sounds coming from the houses.   
Curious he wandered over to a window and peered inside. He could see a row of televisions with cables attached to them, his eyes followed the route of the cables, they were attached to small handheld controllers. Each controller was being held by an occupant of the house, who were tapping buttons in response to activity on the television screens.   
The Doctor had seen video games before but nothing like this, the entire household were playing a game, and not different games, the same game. They were all at exactly the same stage of exactly the same game. The Doctor decided to look in a window of another house. Crossing the street he peered into another window, the scene from the previous house was replayed here. And again they were all on the same stage of the game as the occupants across the street. The Doctor didn’t believe in coincidence, especially not when it was affecting this number of people. He looked in other windows and was not surprised that every window he looked in had the same scene.  
“Adric.” He called. “Take a look at this.”   
Adric smiled at Ali as if apologizing for an embarrassing family member and strode over to where the Doctor stood peering into a window. “Take a look at what?” he asked.  
“This.” said the Doctor indicating inside the house.  
Adric looked in. “I don’t understand, what’s wrong with that?” asked Adric.  
“Look in another window, any window.” Instructed the Doctor.  
Adric wandered over to another window and peered in. He glanced at the Doctor and then walked to another. “OK, there is something strange going on. What do you intend to do about it?” asked Adric.   
The Doctor had broken the glass and climbed inside by the time Adric had reached him. “What are you doing Doctor?” asked Adric.   
“We need to get a closer look at that equipment.” replied the Doctor as he tried to pry a controller from a small boy’s hands. The boy put up a fight before he lost his grip. The moment he no longer had the controller he started screaming. It was an ear piercing scream. The Doctor quickly looked over the controller and handed it back to the boy who immediately resumed play. The Doctor climbed back out of the window assisted by Adric and Ali.  
“Did you find what you were looking for Doctor?” asked Adric with a smirk.  
“Yes, I did thank you. A name and address of a company. Shall we go?” replied the Doctor striding off. Adric followed him grabbing Ali’s hand on the way.   
“So where are we headed Doctor?” asked Adric.  
“Norwich.” Replied the Doctor.  
“Where is Norwich?” asked Adric.  
“Norfolk.” Said Ali. “I have an aunt there.”  
The Doctor smiled, “Do you know where the Norwich Business Park is?”  
Ali smiled.

4 hours later.

Ace was driving the car with the Doctor in the passenger seat ,Adric and Ali were in the back. She hadn’t wanted to come but the Doctor had insisted. She hadn’t relished driving over 200 miles but the roads had been surprisingly quiet, she hadn’t seen a car for over 30 minutes. The journey had not been too bad especially as the Doctor had not complained about her speed, she had enjoyed travelling at over 100 mph on the motorway. The Doctor had left it to her to find a means of transportation, she hadn’t told him she stole this car in Manchester, he would have frowned at that, although exactly how he thought she would get transport she didn’t know. There was a sign just ahead indicating the turn off for Norwich. “Not long now.” Said Ace.   
Ali sat upright in the back to look out of the windscreen. She and Adric had been curled up in the back seat whispering to each other for hours. Ali knew she had to direct for the rest of the journey. She gave instructions to Ace until they arrived at their destination, The Norwich Business Park. “Now where?” Asked Ace.  
“Number 2b.” replied the Doctor. “Astral Games.” He added.  
They all looked out of the windows for ‘Astral Games’ and pretty soon they had pulled up outside. “Doesn’t look much.” Said Ace getting out of the car, glad to be standing. “Appearances can be deceptive.” replied the Doctor. “Ah, this way.” he said leading them into the building. 

Astral Games was little more than a warehouse. Inside they found boxes and boxes of a game called ‘Infiltration’ ready to be shipped, the boxes even filled the front office where they had entered the building. “Isn’t that a bit weird?” asked Ace. “All those boxes in reception I mean. Anyone could just come in and steal them.”  
“I don’t think they are concerned about theft Ace. From what I’ve seen of this companies products they want 100% distribution.” said the Doctor as he forced open a filing cabinet. “Ah, this company started business about 6 weeks ago. They have 50 staff according to this.”   
Ace looked around, she could see no-one. “Where do you think they all are?” she asked.  
Ali was peering into a small room adjoining the office. “I think some of them are in here.” She said.  
Ace and Adric joined Ali and saw 6 people in front of tv screens tapping on controllers. As with the people the Doctor had seen earlier they were all at exactly the same stage of the game.  
“What do you suppose that’s about?” said Ace.  
“It looks like a computer program to me.” Said Adric.  
“Adric is correct. That’s exactly what it is, a giant human computer program. The question is who is programming the computer?” said the Doctor. “We need to look around. Adric and Ali you go look in the warehouse that way.” The Doctor said indicating a direction. “And Ace and I will look this way.” 

Adric took hold of Ali's hand and led her in the direction indicated by the Doctor. He was happy to be alone with Ali, although he didn't like being given orders even by the Doctor. They made their way into the warehouse which was quiet, there was no sign of the workers that should have been milling around.   
"Its really quiet." whispered Ali.  
"Umm." replied Adric.  
"Where do you think they all are?" whispered Ali.  
"Umm." said Adric again.   
Ali turned to look at Adric, his face was full of concentration. "What are you doing?" she whispered.  
"I was just thinking." replied Adric.   
"What about?" she asked.  
"This situation. The workers are being controlled by something, but it doesn't make sense." he said.  
"The Doctor will figure it out though won't he?" said Ali.  
Adric's eyes went cold for a split second. "Yes I suppose he will." said Adric quietly.   
Ali smiled and walked forward looking around her. "Adric quick!!"   
Adric rushed to Ali and followed her gaze. Sitting on the warehouse floor in front of hastily unpacked tv screen were the missing workers. They all held controllers in their hands and were tapping rhythmically at the buttons.  
"Should I go find the Doctor?" asked Ali quietly.  
"No not yet, lets see what we can find out first." replied Adric.  
"Yes...yes you're right." said Ali a little hesitantly.  
Adric moved close to one of the workers and pried the controller from his hands, the man instantly collapsed to the floor. Ali rushed forward and check his pulse. "He's alive." she said. "What is wrong with him?"  
"I...I don't know." replied Adric feebly.  
"I am going to find the Doctor." said Ali.  
"Ye...yes, find the Doctor." said Adric weakly.  
Ali glanced at Adric and then ran off in search of the Doctor.  
Adric looked at the controller still in his hand, his fingers moved into place over the buttons and began the same rhythmic tapping. 

Ace looked inside cardboard boxes, she knew the staff of the warehouse weren't in the boxes but she was desperately avoiding talking to the Doctor. Ever since his telepathic message they had barely spoken to each other, the Adric situation was getting in the way. Ace was opening yet another cardboard box when a breathless Ali ran into view.  
"The...the...workers." she managed to splutter.  
The Doctor rushed to Ali. "You found the workers?" asked the Doctor. Ali nodded. "Where?" Ali pointed in the direction she had just come from. "Show me." he ordered. Ali and the Doctor headed off the way Ali had come.  
"I'll just wait here then." muttered Ace.

The Doctor and Ali arrived to see Adric sitting on the floor amonst the workers tapping buttons on the controller. "Adric!!" yelled Ali dropping to her knees beside him. "Doctor, you have to help him." shrieked Ali.  
"I will." he replied. "How did this happen?"  
"I...I don't know. He took the controller from that man....and I came to find you. He was standing here when I left but..."  
"But?" asked the Doctor.  
"He was strange." she answered quietly.  
"In what way?" asked the Doctor while examining the worker Adric had detached from the controller.  
"Well...he....wasn't sure of himself....he seemed confused." replied Ali.  
"I see." said the Doctor.  
"Can...can..you help him?" asked Ali quietly.  
"Yes, but not here. We have to find whatever is behind this game." answered the Doctor pointing to the tv screen.  
"How are we going to do that?" asked Ali.  
A smile spread across the Doctor's face. "Follow me." he said. 

Ace drove the car as Ali watched the Doctor who was hanging out of the window with a rigged up scanning device clutched in his hands.   
"Next left!!" he shouted to Ace.  
"Next left? There isn't a next left!" she yelled in reply.  
"Improvise!!" yelled the Doctor.  
"Hang on!!" Ace yelled before swerving the car onto a grass verge. The Doctor managed to maintain his balance despite having both hands still clutched around the scanning device. The car lurched violently as it crashed through a rickety wooden fence into a field.   
"Straight ahead!!" yelled the Doctor. Ace drove straight ahead through the field while Ali wished the car had better suspension.  
"Which way now Professor!!!" yelled Ace.  
"Straight ahead!!" replied the Doctor. Ace drove straight ahead as the Doctor instructed.  
"Turn right!!!" yelled the Doctor. Again Ace turned as the Doctor instructed. A large building loomed into view.   
"Is that the place Professor!!!?" asked Ace.  
"Yes it is, don't get too close we don't want them to know we are here!!" instructed the Doctor. Ace brought the car to a halt.   
"Now what?" she asked.  
"We go in." said the Doctor leaping into the air and landing on his feet. Ali and Ace followed the Doctor into the building. He still held the scanning device in his hands and was using it to find the source of the program. They walked through the building unimpeded, they saw no-one. "This is it." said the Doctor in a hushed tone. He quietly opened the door. The room was unremarkable, it was brightly lit and sparsely furnished. The Doctor scanned the room for a moment, checked the readings and then made his way over to what looked like a coffee machine in the corner. He set down the device, pulled his sonic screwdriver from his pocket setting to work on opening the machine. "Ahh!" he exclaimed.  
"What...What is it?" asked Ace.  
"Its alien for a start and it is using the human brain as processing power." stated the Doctor.  
"So we just blast it?" asked Ace as she pulled nitro nine from her backpack.  
"No we need to free the minds first." said the Doctor quickly.  
"Then we blast it?" asked Ace excitedly. The Doctor smiled but said nothing.  
"I need to concentrate, I have to link my mind to this machine to free the minds trapped inside. You must not under any circumstances disturb me." said the Doctor in serious tone. Ace nodded, grabbed Ali's arm and led her to the far side of the room.   
"What do we do?" whispered Ali.   
"We wait." whispered Ace in reply. As they watched the Doctor closed his eyes in concentration. 

The Doctor could see the people, they were all working on building something. The Doctor moved closer, it was growing before his eyes. A ship, it was a ship! As he watched the ship took shape, it was simplistic in design. The engines were now taking shape, they were simple but effective and then there was something else, the Doctor watched fascinated as it took shape. He wasn't sure what it was yet but it interested him, and then he knew, time circuits, this ship would travel in time. The Doctor realised it was time to stop the building work. The Doctor concentrated, the people slowed and then stopped, all except one, Adric. The Doctor didn't understand why he was still working, he tried harder but Adric continued. The ship was almost complete, the Doctor moved to Adric's position and tried to restrain him, but Adric just shrugged him off. The Doctor tried to concentrate again, this time the people disappeared, they were free but Adric still remained. He fitting the last piece to the ship, it was finished and then it was gone and so was Adric. 

The Doctor opened his eyes. The machine was gone. He turned, the ship was in the middle of the room. He could see Ace across the room, she was staring at the ship. Making his way across the room, his eyes fell on Adric who had taken Ali by the hand and was leading her inside the ship. "Adric!! What are you doing?" he asked.   
"Taking my leave Doctor." came the cold reply.  
"This ship...."  
"Yes Doctor, I built it."   
"But..." the Doctor couldn't find the words.   
"Once I was in the machine I realised I could take control of the other minds. Do you know what it was going to build? A computer. a measly computer. Not really worthy of the effort don't you think? This, this was worth it. And now its time for us to go. Come on Ali."  
"I can't let you take her." stated the Doctor.  
"She is coming of her own free will."   
"Doctor, I want to go with Adric." came Ali's small voice.  
The Doctor looked into her eyes, she was sincere but she had no idea what or who she was dealing with.  
"You don't understand Ali he..."  
"Don't treat me like a stupid child Doctor!!!" she yelled.  
The Doctor was shocked, "Are you sure?" he asked quietly.  
"Yes." she replied and walked into the ship. Adric smiled, a dark self satisfied smile and followed her inside. The ship glowed slightly and was gone.  
"What now?" asked Ace.  
"Now nothing. There is nothing we can do just hope." said the Doctor defeatedly.


End file.
